


The Mask of Zorro

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean likes to be slapped during sex by an angel wearing a Zorro mask, Dean- this is a Zorro mask, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, M/M, Roleplay, Team Dean's Red Ass, and it's a good idea, light humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean likes to be slapped during sex by an angel wearing a Zorro mask. Castiel likes it too.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: Dean- this is a Zorro mask.





	The Mask of Zorro

'Promise you're not gonna laugh,' Dean said, holding his hands behind his back.

'I would never laugh at you, Dean,' Castiel replied earnestly.

'Well, I've never asked you do _this_ before.'

Castiel took Dean's hands and kissed them. 'Whatever it is you want, you have no need to feel shame or embarrassment. I love you and want to please you.'

Dean's blush reached the tips of his ears. 'Love you too,' he mumbled shyly, and brought his hands forward to show Castiel a hat and scrap of black material. Castiel took them to examine more closely.

'Dean- this is a Zorro mask.'

'Yeah.'

'Would you like to go fight injustice in Spanish California? That may be difficult, as California has been part of the United States for quite a while now.'

Dean chuckled. 'No, uh… well… I… IwannagetslappedduringsexbyyouwearingaZorromask,' he said so quickly that if Castiel hadn't been a celestial being, he would have had to ask Dean to repeat himself.

'Oh, I see. Is this just a humiliation kink, or would you like to roleplay as well?'

'Uhh… yeah. Both. And make the slap really hurt.'

'Very well, Don Winchester. Remove your clothing,' Castiel said commandingly in a perfect impression of Antonio Banderas. He tied on the mask and put on the hat. Dean stood frozen, staring at his eyes peering from the holes in the mask, which was why he didn't see the hand coming up to smack his cheek until it made contact. 'I said, remove your clothing. I will not ask again.'

Dean's hand went up to his cheek for a moment, and then he got his act together, quickly stripping off to show that the first slap had already gotten him hard. 'Sorry, sir,' he said humbly, and without being told, got on his knees on the floor.

Castiel bit his lip at the sigh of Dean so submissive and at his mercy. Taking off his trenchcoat, suit jacket and tie, he undid the first few buttons of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. 'You are beautiful like this, Don Winchester. You should be quiet and submissive more often.' Opening his fly, he pulled out his cock, also quickly growing hard, and nudged it to Dean's lips. 'Show me your submission, Don Winchester.'

Dean opened his mouth, eagerly licking and sucking at the head while looking up to watch Castiel through his eyelashes. Castiel's fingers gripped Dean's hair and tugged hard, eliciting a moan from Dean that earned him another slap, this time to the other cheek. Dean took Castiel in deeper, sucking enthusiastically.

'Oh, Dean, yes!' Castiel cried out, breaking character for a moment. 'I mean, Don Winchester, I need to fuck you.' Dean popped his mouth off and got up onto the bed on all fours without being told. 'You are so good for me,' Castiel praised him, mojoing his own clothes away instantly. Normally he liked to prep Dean the human way, but he was far too impatient for that now. With a surge of grace, Dean was ready for him, and he slid inside with one smooth movement. With each thrust, he spanked one ass cheek, then the other, slamming harder and harder into Dean's ass as it grew more and more pink.

Neither of them held back on their sounds of pleasure, Dean's cries in particular growing more frenzied as he approached his peak.

'Please, señor, may I come?' Dean begged when he felt Castiel's thrusts growing erratic.

'Yes, come for me, my beautiful Don Winchester,' Castiel growled, and Dean's release exploded out of him. Castiel followed quickly after him, and the mojoed away the mess. 'Was that OK, Dean?'

'You were amazing, Cas. Thank you.'

Castiel pulled Dean towards him as the little spoon, but Dean winced as his abused ass touched Castiel's thighs. 'Let me heal that for you,' Castiel offered, but Dean grabbed his wrist before he could do an angel boop.

'No, leave it for a little while. I like the sting.'

Castiel diverted his hand and instead used it to lightly rub the tender skin, relishing the full-body shiver it produced. 'You're so beautiful, Dean. Perfect. I love bringing you pleasure, however you wish to take it.'

'Thanks, Cas. That was really awesome. I've got some other ideas I'd like to run by ya once I've recovered.'

'Of course, Dean. Anything for you.' His finger traced random patterns on Dean's skin, soothing Dean into a comfortable trance.

It wasn't until Dean looked in the mirror later that he saw the stylised Z healed into the otherwise rosy glow of his right ass cheek.

 

 


End file.
